Josh's New Family
by Dimples73
Summary: 15 year old Joshua Logan had the life. He was a basketball star on his varsity high school team.However he had a secret that no one knew. tragedy strikeswhat will happen to him?


Set before they move to Midland

Tom and Kate Baker-48 and 48

Nora- 22yrs

Charlie- 17yrs

Lorraine- 16yrs

Henry- 13yrs

Sarah- 12yrs

Jake- 11yrs

Mark- 10yrs

Jessica and Kim- 8yrs

Mike- 7 yrs.

Kyle and Nigel- 5 yrs.

Joshua-15

1.

"Let me drive" I yelled at my father had just gotten my license I was fifteen and got it at age fourteen here in Idaho I could drive alone during the day.

"Josh let your father drive!" my mom yelled

"No your both drunk please think of me for once." I yelled as I tried to grab the wheel. My dad back handed me breaking my nose.

Dad turned on the blinker and began to turn right as he did so; another car came and broadsided our car. Before we knew what was going on, we were tumbling down a steep hill. The car turned over and over, tossing us everywhere. When it finally came to a rest at the bottom of a hill. I blacked out after that.

General POV

"What do we have?" a doctor asked as Josh was wheeled into the ER

"fifteen year old boy unconscious only survivor in a car accident broken left wrist, elbow ,arm, thumb , right ankle leg his left hip, Collapsed lung and broken nose and he's also got a mild concussion. He is bleeding internally; he also has multiple cuts, scrapes and bruises. His father was drunk."

Josh was rushed into surgery. After twelve hours of surgery Josh was put in the pediatrics intensive care

"Joshua? Joshua, can you hear me?" A nurse called

_"Who is this? Where am I?" _Josh thought to himself

"Joshua, if you can hear me, just open your eyes."

Josh forced his eyes open. _What the heck…a hospital room?_ He thought. "_How did I get here? " _he was hooked up to monitors and tubes of every kind. A woman with short black hair was standing over her. Swallowing, Josh forced himself to talk. "Where am I?" he asked

The woman smiled. "You're at St. Luke's Children's Hospital." She said. "I'm Hayden O'Connor, your day nurse. Do you know how you got here?"

Josh tried to shake his head, but the pain was too great. "No." he said instead.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the nurse asked.

"Um I was in the car with my mom and dad my dad was drinking he was drunk I pleated for him to let me drive" Josh said

"You were in a very bad car accident, left wrist, elbow, arm, thumb , right ankle leg your left hip and you also have a mild concussion., and multiple scrapes and bruises."

Josh nodded "uh where my mom and dad are are they okay?"

Josh, we tried everything we possibly could to save your parents. "Hayden said. "But there was simply too much damage. "

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Josh asked. "Am I going to a foster home?"

"Well you will be here for eight weeks. After that you will have to go into foster care"

Josh POV

I sighed I whipped my eyes my parents were gone. Was it true were they gone were they finally dead. Was I free of all the abuse?

She left me to gather my thoughts my legs throbbed I pushed the call button.

"Hi josh what is the problem?"

"My legs hurt, I don't like this catheter." I told her

"You should be getting out of the ICU in about a week. Your one leg and hip is broken and the other one is cut and scraped up pretty bad I can give you more morphine"

I nodded. "They drank a lot and hit me" I spat out.

The nurse rubbed my arm sympathetically

The week seemed to go by slowly

Baker house hold

"Lorraine grab the phone" Tom called form the kitchen

Sarah ran to the phone

"Hello?" she said as she listened to the person on the other end. "Okay Dad Phone" Sarah called to him.

Tom came to the phone "go and get your siblings to wash up"

Sarah nodded and went to find her ten other siblings.

"Hello this is Tom Baker

"Tom this is Ethan Jenkins with social services," explained the caller. "I'm calling about Joshua Cooper.".

"What about him?" asked Tom.

" His parents were in a car accident they are both dead and according to his files you're his birth Father." Tom sighed.. Josh was back. They had given him up for adoption after Kate suffered from bad postpartum depression it had been the best for Josh.

"You can take him in about eight weeks" Ethan told Tom

Tom nodded "Thank you" he said as he hung up the phone

Tom told Kate

"We better tell the kids" Kate said

"Kids on the carpet now"

The kids came in front of Tom "Family meeting" He said

The kids went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay "Kids, we're about to tell you something. A major change is about to happen." Tom said

"Nora you are the only one who will remember this. Josh your brother is going to come and live with us"

"WHAT?" they all said in unison and started talking at once

Kate held up her hand they hushed

"Who is Josh?" Henry asked

"He is fifteen and is our third oldest I couldn't raise him I had postpartum depression and I was so depressed I couldn't handle having Josh so I gave him up to friends of mine they didn't want him and gave him up. We found him living with a family named Logan they were killed in an accident Josh was the only survivor."

The kids were all talking at once with oh no that's terrible oh no is he okay?

"Did you get that with any of us?" Sarah asked

"Yes with Jake, and Charlie. " Kate told them

"So when is Josh coming to live with us?" Henry asked

"In about eight to nine weeks" Tom told them.

"Mom is Josh okay?" Charlie asked

"Yes Charlie. He is fine would you share your room with him?"

"Yeah mom I will give him my bed and sleep on the floor."

"Mom give him my old room." Nora said as she played with the twins.

"Nora we live in your room" Jessica replied

"Yeah" Kim responded

Sarah rolled her eyes she hated sharing with the book know it all's.

Sarah stopped Jake" I am excited to have another brother"

He nodded. They ran upstairs to help Charlie clean his room.

Charlie ran up after them joined by Henry.

Josh POV

Eight weeks went by so quick I was told I had real parents and they lived in Chicago Illinois. I had twelve siblings. It felt good to have my cast off of my hip and leg. It felt good being able to get up and go to the bathroom. I was able to walk with a crutch. My arm didn't heal. I had to have surgery on my hand, wrist and elbow. I wasn't in so much pain I was on pain medication. Four days later I was put on a plane to Chicago Illinois. I was sitting in the airport waiting for Tom and Kate Baker to come and get me. I sighed and sat back I shifted my arm it hurt.

"Joshua?" I looked around as I heard my name being called through the crowed a tall man with white hair.

I grabbed my crutch it fell to the ground. I was struggling to stand. A boy about seventeen ran up he got my crutch and helped me up on my good side he smiled at me.

"Are you Joshua Logan?" a lady asked me she was blond and real pretty I looked at the couple .I smiled at them.

"Hi are you Tom and Kate Baker?" I asked

They nodded" Josh are you in a lot of pain?" Tom asked

I nodded and winced as I walked.

"This is Charlie, Lorraine and Henry." Kate introduced

"Hello" I told them looking at the oldest one I looked like him only with red hair and really green eyes.

"Josh when you are ready you can call us mom and dad for now you can call us Tom and Kate"

I nodded. I was a real slow walker right now my leg wasn't moving. I was so afraid they would taunt or belittle me.

"Josh can we help you in any way?" Tom asked

I shook my head as I painfully walked. I was going to be getting physio here at the hospital. I wanted to collapse in pain. I hated this.

"Josh hop on my back." Charlie said

"Why am I too slow? "I asked feeling upset. I was about to be belittled

"No you're in pain I don't like to see my family in pain."

I nodded and got on Charlie's back it felt good to get off my leg. Charlie gave me a piggy back all the way to the car. I got into the car with Charlie and Tom's help. I was scared to meet the rest of them. I liked Charlie, Sarah and Henry

"So I am Henry I'm thirteen Sarah is twelve , Charlie is seventeen, Lorraine is sixteen Nora is twenty two, Jake is eleven, Mark is ten, Kim and Jessy are eight ,Mike is seven and Kyle and Nigel are five" Henry told me

"You will fit in well Josh" Charlie told me

I nodded I just wanted to go home and get to bed. If I had a bed.

We arrived home. Charlie helped me out. I almost fell flat on my face. My leg hurt so bad.

Tom picked me up he carried me into the house he sat me on the couch. He ruffled my hair in a loving father way.

"Kids!" Tom called

I swallowed this was it. I was about to meet my twelve siblings. They came from various parts of the house.

"Hi Josh now we are a Bakers Dozen" A boy said

I nodded as Charlie told me that was Mike.

Josh meet Lorraine , Nora , Jake , Mark ,, Kim and Jessy ,Mike , Kyle and Nigel ." Tom told me

I nodded I got hugs from several of them. They were a very loving family.

I took a tour of the small farm house. I had a free ride complements of Charlie I really liked the house.

At dinner they told me about themselves. Mark talked about his frog. Jessica and Kim talked about books. I wasn't too interested.

After dinner Charlie carried me up to our room. I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

It was the end to a perfect day I had forgotten about the pain.


End file.
